goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter in: The Day After the Future/Transcript
Full transcript company logos play see the words: "New Line Cinema and GoAnimate Studios present, then we see "A WilliamWill Pictures/Robbie Productions/Ratpac Entertainment production play while footage of storm chasers plays title of the film appears, on fire, in a hellish background fade into PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw. We zoom into the living room shows that Sophie the Otter, Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, and Jelly Otter are watching Bucky Spacebeaver: The Animated Series on TV together with Peanut Otter sitting at the very front Narrator on TV: (voiced by Eric) "Fighting crime in the universe, this buck-toothed tough guy will exterminate any evil extraterrestrial being. It's BUCKY SPACEBEAVER!" Peanut: "Hooray for Bucky, my favorite superhero!" the TV screen pauses for a moment Jelly: "Hey! Why isn't it moving?" Sophie: "Please don't tell me that it's the Lake Hoohaw..." Lake Hoohaw Emergency Alert System comes on Sophie: "...EAS!" [Covers her ears] Jelly: "Oh no!" Baby Butter: "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Peanut: "Don't worry, we'll figure out why it's happening!" Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "The National Weather Service in the city of Hoohaw has issued a flash flood warning for the entire region of Lake Hoohaw." Sophie: "What caused the flash flood?" Jelly: "I don't know." Peanut: "Me neither!" Sophie: "Let's find out what caused it." Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "At 12:00 noon, a dam failure has been observed in one of the rivers and the accumulated water may be flooding downhill and into the area." Sophie: "It's due to a dam failure. It must've been weak." Jelly: "This can't be happening! Should we do a Noodle Dance?" Peanut: "I don't think so, because it may be an emergency!" Lake Hoohaw EAS Announcer: "Evacuate to higher ground immediately! Do not swim or wade in the flood water, as it may be deeper than you think." Sophie: "We gotta evacuate fast! Quick, into my bubble!" a bubble and they all jump into it [The bubble floats away from the houseboat] [Fades into an overcast sky background, with the bubble. A plane flies near it. Sophie controls the bubble, landing it. The bubble lands and later pops, into St. Louis International Airport] Peanut: Where are we? Sophie: Um... St. Louis. Peanut: We went in the wrong direction! Baby Butter: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaa! No home! Sophie: Yup. No home. Well, this sucks. to re-inflate the bubble but it doesn't work C'mon, we need to get out of here! Jelly: I think it's safe here. Peanut: at the clouds I see very dark clouds! I don't think it's safe here! Anyways, let's get into a taxi. (A taxi pulls by) Sophie: Hi WilliamWill2343! WilliamWill2343: Hi! Do you want a ride? I'm one of your best friends! Robbie: Yeah, you need a ride? Peanut: We need a ride! cuts to them inside the car, after exiting the airport Sophie: We'll be glad there's no weather warnings... EAS tone is sound Sophie: Oh darn it! WilliamWill2343: Oh, not another tornado warning. They ALWAYS happen! Robbie: Yeah, St. Louis is in the tornado alley. NOAA Voice: The National Weather Service has issued a tornado warning for St Louis from 1:15 PM Central Daylight Time to 2:00 PM Central Daylight Time. At 1:15 PM, National Weather Service meteorologists detected a severe storm, capable producing a tornado. Please seek shelter! Peanut: scared Tornado! Tornado! slows down cuts to a tornado forming, then cuts to WilliamWill2343 opening the car door, looking at the tornado Robbie: GET BACK IN THE CAR! YOU'RE GONNA GET SUCKED IN! WilliamWill2343: Oh my GOODNESS! My world!! Get out of the car now!! I have a high-tech drill that could get us outta here! in and turns off the engine Sophie: Alright let's go! get out of the minivan, while WilliamWill2343 pulls out the drill tank WilliamWill2343: Get in! enter the tank cuts to them underground Peanut: Let's move it! starts the drill tank. Scene cuts to the tornado behind the taxi, devastating buildings, then a U-HAUL truck crashes into the taxi, then gets sucked in the tornado cuts to tornado destroying buildings. Debris flies everywhere. 30 seconds later, scene cuts to inside the tank Sophie: I hear devastation! Baby Butter: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah! WilliamWill2343: Keep it down everyone! I'm trying to text and drive here! And don't ask why. to a time card that says 20 minutes later cuts to them in Portland Robbie: Where are we? Sophie: I think we're in Portland, Oregon! Jelly: "Let's hope we're safe here!" [The ground begins shaking] Jelly: The ground is shaking! There's an earthquake! Sophie: It's strong! WilliamWill2343: We gotta get out of here! cuts to a jumbo jet arriving, then cuts back to Sophie Sophie: There's a jumbo jet! [ the 6 run to the jumbo jet] Optimus500050: We gotta go now! James: Get in! cuts to inside the jumbo jet Justdancingsamuel: I hate earthquakes! Joey King: Let's hope that we're safe! Optimus500050: Alright alright! plane tries to take flight but having trouble, scene cuts to around Portland during the earthquake, buildings are collapsing, people getting killed or injured, signs falling and destroying stuff minutes later, we cut to the plane, where the jump jet finally takes flight Optimus500050: I got this! the jet minutes later, a meteor hits the back of the plane. The plane starts to crash, scene cuts to the passenger seats, the back is destroyed open, and on fire. Several passengers fly out of the plane then cuts to Sophie, calming down Peanut, Jelly, and Butter Baby Butter: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sophie: We're gonna survive! Jelly: panicking No we aren't! We're all gonna die Robbie: Oh no we're screwed! masks come down Robbie: WHAT? Oh wait we're crashing into the Pacific Ocean! captain, Optimus500050, comes on the speaker Optimus500050: Ladies and gentlemen, we are in a crashing situation. There is a wormhole above the Pacific Ocean. Plane may get through wormhole! Please cover yourselves! James: Get to that portal now! moves the plane aiming to the portal Optimus500050: C'mon C'mon C'mon! cuts to the passenger room where more people are being sucked out of the plane, others are screaming and covering themselves cuts to the captain room James: Oh god! [Scene cuts to the plane going through the portal, 20 seconds later, screen fades to white, then cuts to James The Animator, Robbie, Optimus500050, Sophie, Peanut, Butter, Jelly, Justdancingsamuel, and Joey King in Downtown Portland in 2114] Robbie: Oh darn! I think we went 100 years in the future! James: [Looks at a digital calender, which says October 5, 2114] Yeah, you're right! Sophie: Everything looks... different. Robbie: Wow, the inside of the buildings look like an Italian bar. Man, the future sucks. Baby Butter: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Sophie: We're stuck in the future! Robbie: We gotta find someone with a time machine! WilliamWill2343: And why is everything made of chrome now? Jelly: I dunno. Robbie: Wow, even the Earth's environment looks different. futuristic taxi pulls by, the driver is a robot Robbie: A flying taxi! WilliamWill2343: I think my great-great-great grandson lives here! Robbie: Let's get to his house! Robot: voice MAY, I, HELP, YOU? Robbie: We need a ride to WilliamWill2343's great-great-great grandson! robot's face turns into a screen, showing loading Robot: Searching grandsons… Peanut: I didn't know that in the future, it's legal to invade someone's privacy! Robot: Found, WilliamWill2343's great-great-great grandson, turns back into the regular robot face would you like to go to his house? Robbie: He better have a time machine! We don't belong here! We need to get back to our own time period! cuts to the taxi in front of Danny's apartment Robbie: Let's knock on his door! knocks on his great-great-great grandson's front door Category:Transcripts